


【THORKI/錘基】WHEN THE SUN SHINE ON US AGAIN

by Hosoya_coco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosoya_coco/pseuds/Hosoya_coco
Summary: 【請注意！有Infinity War的劇透 ，未看請勿繼續拉下！】Infinity War中，Thor看著Loki被Thanos折磨時的內心獨白和反應。





	【THORKI/錘基】WHEN THE SUN SHINE ON US AGAIN

「我向你保證，哥哥。我們一定會再看到日出的。」

這是你對我說的最後一句話，我甚至忘不了你當時的眼神有多麼真摰。

自你得知你真正的身世後，你只顧對我報仇，都多久沒叫我哥哥了。別說看日出，我們又有多久沒有一起平心靜氣散個步，談個心？

然而我心中卻訴說不出任何一種感動。

因為比起感慨，更多的是擔憂。

看著你在跟他的言語奉承間慢慢變出手上的小刀，那把刀子都刺向我多次了，這次目標終於不是我，我卻絲毫也鬆懈不了。

我知道你想要救我，想要救自己，但你知道這行不通的。

縱然你明瞭這只是自殺，你還是選擇一意孤行。

小刀還未接近他幾英吋的距離就被制止了，伴隨清脆的聲音掉落地上。他一手握著你的頸部，單手就不費吹灰之力把你舉起了。

我跪在地上動彈不得，想要解脫捆綁前來拯救在半空掙扎的你。

我得要保護你。

失去雙親、失去戰友、失去家園、失去眼睛，我都能熬過。

但我不能失去你。

我已經只剩下你了。

我知道我得要保護唯一的你。

但身體再使勁也擺脫不了那該死的捆綁，我連吶喊半句「不！」、「住手！」也辦不到。

你與他言語抗衡著，斷斷續續地說著甚麼你永遠做不了神，把他惹得更怒了，他更用力抓緊你的脖子。

你掙扎，你反抗。

直到你連一只字也擠不出來。

他才嘴角微揚，把你帶到我面前，放手。

你在我眼前倒下，寂然不動。

多年來，你與我以敵人身份對立，我被你玩弄在股掌之間，我一直祈求著有朝他日你能與我並肩作戰。到你終於以我弟弟的名義站在我身邊了，然而不過瞬間，你就要離開了。

捆綁甫鬆開，我二話不說把你抱進懷，嘗試令你溫暖，但我只感受到你驟降的體溫。我抓著你的衣領看著你毫無血色的面，這是我第二次看到你面色蒼白，動也不動的樣子，雖然你已經死過一次，但我內心深處感覺到這次並不是鬧著玩的。我確實感受到，你的氣息在漸漸消失。

你難得承諾了會與我一起看日出，結果還是拋棄了我。

我以奧丁之名發誓，這個仇我定必會為你而報，不論代價，就算要拼上這條命。

反正我已經沒有甚麼可以再失去了。

Loki，我們在彼岸的家再見吧，然後如你承諾般再一起看日出，我保證，那天我會聽你說的好好裝扮自己，不會失禮你。

等我，我唯一而最愛的弟弟。

約在日出再臨的那天再見。

**Author's Note:**

> 看了IW的開首已經一整個就很不冷靜了...不好意思請容許我寫一點點感想...。  
> Loki看著哥哥被折磨時淚滿盈眶的那幕是超心痛，就是那幕開始覺得Loki知道自己不會成功刺殺Thanos，但還是抱著想要保護哥哥的心意而做下孤注一擲的決定，結果就...。  
> 這樣說也許不太準確但官方在某種程度上算是補完了哥哥一直對Loki(看似)單向的愛呢，相信大家都感受到在這短短幾十分鐘中Loki對哥哥明顯的在意，那就是愛了(強行)  
> 所以我是 百 份 百 確 信 Loki在Ragnarok後是改邪歸正了的。  
> 這篇是抱著這種心情腦補了哥哥對Loki行為的反應和內心獨白...若能得到你的共鳴實在是我的榮幸 畢竟這只是我小小的腦補(躺
> 
> 最後也謝謝看到這裡的大家！錘基永遠不敗啊(泣


End file.
